Compañeros de laboratorio
by Jeannette13
Summary: Después del episodio "Cupid Comes Clean... Kinda". Después de que Cupid decidiera juntar a Dexter y Raven como compañeros de laboratorio, Dexter decide aprovechar esta oportunidad para acercarse a la ojivioleta. Mientras que Raven piensa que hay algo entre Cupid y él. ¿Podrán aclarar todo a tiempo o se lastimarán mutuamente?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Yo de nuevo :)

Ahora les traigo un fic que planeo hacer de varios capítulos… no me pregunten cuantos porque la verdad ni yo estoy segura. Pero me divertiré mucho escribiéndolo, y si desean que agregue algo entonces díganmelo, con gusto lo tomare en cuenta para el proceso de esta historia.

Y como siempre… los personajes de EAH no me pertenecen.

**Compañeros de laboratorio**

**Raven POV **

Mi día no había comenzado del todo bien, primero me despertaron, como la mayoría de las veces, los cantos matutinos de Apple, por más que le ruego que no cante por las mañanas a todo pulmón simplemente no me escucha.

Después me encontré con el desprecio de algunos estudiantes que aún no aceptaban el hecho de que quería seguir mi propio destino, creo que aun piensan que gracias a mi sus cuentos y finales felices están en riesgo.

Y para colmo fui llamada a la oficina del director… de nuevo, para reñirme porque mis acciones no estaban siendo "malvadas" como lo llevan esperando de mi desde el momento en que entre a Ever After High. Creo que siento venir la jaqueca.

Simplemente suspire mientras iba caminando hacia mi siguiente clase, en el laboratorio.

Eso me recordaba que ahora no tenía que soportar a _ como mi compañero. No pude evitar un suspiro de alivio. Por más que lo intentara negar, me alegraba de mil maneras el hecho de compartir equipo con Dexter.

Era raro pensar que Cupid decidirá déjame ser la compañera de laboratorio de Dexter, es decir después de verlos tan acaramelados el día de los corazones sinceros, nunca pensé que haría algo como esto.

_Celos. _Está bien, está bien, lo admito. Pero ¿Cómo no podía estarlo? Aunque no fuera una princesa, ella tenía todo los requisitos para ser una. Ella era tan linda y bonita, con sus ojos llenos de ese brillo de inocencia, divertida, inteligente, amable y nadie huía por su presencia cuando entraba a algún lugar. Definitivamente el tipo de chica para Dexter.

Solo espero que _él_ no se decepcione de tenerme a su lado.

"Ho-hola, uh Raven" escuche la dulce y tímida voz de Dexter a mis espaldas. Era increíble como solo su simple presencia me daba la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

"Buenos días" dije mientras volteaba a verlo. No estaba segura si el calor en mis mejillas fuera notorio para él pero necesitaba verlo, necesitaba ver sus hermosos ojos azules. Y aunque él y Cupid pudieran tener algo en estos momentos, no podía dejar de ser masoquista.

"Bue-buenos días" dijo tímidamente. "Te-te ves muy hermosa…umh"

"Hum, gracias" dije sonrojándome aún más. ¡Rayos! De entre todos los príncipes que había en la escuela, ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser un Charming?!

"¿Lista para terminar la poción? Creo que vamos con tiempo de sobra, así podemos verificar si funciona correctamente" pregunto mientras retornábamos nuestra marcha por el pasillo.

"Eso espero. Lo último que quiero hoy es que también me riñan en esta clase." Suspire con cansancio.

"¿Mal día, uh?" pregunto sonriendo compasivamente.

"Ni te imaginas. Creo que no debí levantarme hoy de la cama" dije mientras suspiraba.

"Pues me alegro que no me hayas privado del privilegio de tu compañía" dijo en un susurro mientras volteaba al frente y acomodaba sus gafas, sentí calidez en mi corazón al momento de escucharlas.

Voltee a verlo con miedo de que aquello solo haya sido parte de mi imaginación, pero lo que encontré fueron sus ojos azules tan profundos que tuve que obligarme a respirar.

"¡Vaya! Sí que has mejorado en tus clases de cortejo." Dije mientras reía con nerviosismo. No quería hacerme ilusiones, él era encantador con todos, ¿Por qué no lo sería conmigo?

"Yo-"

"Hola chicos" escuche la voz de Cupid aproximarse a nosotros. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Al verla me di cuenta que para sus ojos solo existía Dexter, era amor y devoción mezclados en ellos.

Tuve miedo de ver los de Dexter y encontrar los mismos sentimientos reflejados… solo para ella. Así que solo le sonreí y simplemente entre al salón de clases sin voltear a verlos.

**Dexter POV**

Me quede en la puerta con la palabra en la boca mientras veía como Raven entraba al salón.

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no podía ser más valiente y decirle todo lo que ella me hacía sentir? Que la razón por la que me levantaba todos los días era ella, que si había algo que deseaba con todo mi corazón era que nuestros destinos los escribiéramos juntos, y que el más grande anhelo que guardaba tan celosamente era que ella aceptara ser mi Reina.

"Dexter, ¿has intentado hablar de esto con Raven?" pregunto Cupid, sacándome de mis pensamientos, al tiempo que me apuntaba en el pecho con su dedo índice.

"¿De-de que estas ha-hablando?" pregunte riéndome nerviosamente mientras me rascaba la nuca. Intentando, y fracasando, en parecer distraído ante su comentario. "No tengo la menor idea a lo que te refieres"

Ella solo me volteo a ver con una expresión que decía "¿en serio?"

"Te recuerdo que estás en mi área de especialidad Dexter, no intentes tomarme el pelo" dijo suavemente. "Y lo único que puedo ver aquí, es que mis servicios son necesarios."

"Tu… no… ¿yo-yo y Raven?"

"¡Basta Dexter! Desde que te conozco pude darme cuenta de la atracción que tienes hacia ella, y no solo porque soy hija del dios del amor, tendría que estar ciega para no verlo." Dijo exasperada, ¿estar ciega? ¡Oh cielos! ¿tan obvio era?

"Cupid, n-no estoy seguro que sea una buena idea" dije en un susurro, de pronto el suelo se volvió muy interesante para ver. "No cr-creo que yo sea el príncipe que ella necesita o… desea. Soy demasiado cobarde para-"

"¡Dexter Charming! Tú no eres ningún cobarde. Y sé que ella sabe apreciar la maravillosa persona que eres. Créeme, ustedes dos serían muy felices juntos… lo sé en mi corazón" dijo mientras se llevaba su mano derecha al pecho, y al verla a los ojos solo pude notar un destello de tristeza cruzando su rostro. Pero antes de siquiera preguntar me interrumpió levantado su mano enfrente de mi cara.

"Así que ve y conquista el corazón de_ tu_ princesa." Dijo Cupid mientras me tomaba por los hombros y me veía a los ojos, desee tener el mismo brillo de determinación que ella poseía. "O dejaras que otro robe su corazón y te quedes toda tu vida preguntándote '¿y si…?'"

Algo amargo paso por mi garganta. Imaginar a Raven en brazos de otro, sonreí y reír para otro, darle el privilegio a otro de probar sus labios de moras, tocar y explorar su piel. Esas imágenes solo hicieron que apretara con todas mis fuerzas la correa de mi mochila, hasta que mis nudillos se volvieran blancos.

No lo quería, no quería eso, no lo permitiría. Lucharía por conquistar su corazón, lucharía por la mujer que amo.

No viviría con eso, '¿y si…?'

Sonreí, Cupid siempre sabía que decir. Ahora podía confiarle a ella mi secreto.

"Gracias Cupid"

Y sabía cómo empezar mi plan de 'conquistar a la reina', aprovecharía la oportunidad que me dio Cupid, de ser su compañero de laboratorio.

El mejor compañero de laboratorio.

**Cupid POV**

Me quede parada con las manos sobre mi pecho mientras lo veía entrara al salón. Esta horrible presión en mi corazón no cesaba y estaba segura que tendría que vivir con ella un poco más. Como hija de Eros, mi prioridad siempre fue hacer bien mi trabajo, seguir con el destino que mi padre me confió, y nunca había tenido problemas con ello.

Amaba lo que hacía, y enamorarme nunca estuvo en mis planes… hasta que lo vi a _él_. Siempre supe que esto no terminaría bien para mí, es decir, todos aquí tenían un papel que jugar, incluso Raven, y aun que este decidida a cambiar su destino, su camino se cruzara con los otros personajes de cuentos de hadas.

¿Pero yo? Yo no pertenecía a este mundo. Y enamorarme de un príncipe encantador, significaba enamorarme del destino de otra persona. Él estaba destinado a una princesa. ¿Y quién era yo para interponerme y quitarle la felicidad a esa princesa?

No podía ser tan egoísta… o ¿si?

"Rayos papá, nunca me dijiste que el amor podía llegar a doler así" susurre al viento mientras limpiaba una lagrima de mi rostro.

Si algo había aprendido todos estos años como cupido, era que la felicidad del ser que amas era la prioridad para la propia felicidad. Y estaba dispuesta a dar todo de mí para que mi amado príncipe consiguiera su propio final feliz.

**Continuara…**

**¿Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas…? No se olviden de compartírmelas en los reviews ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! ¿Cómo los ha tratado la semana? ;)

¡Les traigo la segunda parte! Y por supuesto que mi plan es poner la historia de varias parejitas más de EAH así que… solo espero tener la imaginación necesaria para lograrlo :D

Y como siempre… por desgracia los personajes de EAH no me pertenecen u.u si fuera así… ¡los obligaría a subir más capítulos más seguido! ¡Jum!

Enjoy!

**Compañeros de laboratorio**

**Dexter POV**

Al llegar tome asiento a lado de Raven, y me di cuenta que estaba preparando todo para continuar con nuestro trabajo, y como siempre yo me perdía en mis fantasías mirándola, todo lo que hacía ella lo hacía con una gracia natural.

Tan distraído estaba que me tomo por sorpresa cuando ella volteo a verme, y con mi grande torpeza de siempre, empuje por error un recipiente con un líquido azul, derramándolo sobre la mesa y mi chaqueta.

_Rayos, tan sutil y torpe como siempre Dexter. _Me regañe mentalmente.

Intente buscar algo para secarlo rápidamente, pero una mano me detuvo.

"Tranquilo, yo lo hago" me sonrío tranquilamente mientras limpiaba la mesa con su pañuelo.

"Lo siento, siempre soy tan torpe cuando estoy contigo" conteste sin pensarlo. Me sonroje, no podía creer lo que había dicho. Ella solo me dirigió una mirada de confusión y sorpresa, note como se sonrojaba levemente. Quise retractarme rápidamente pero recordé las palabras de Cupid.

_Tú no eres ningún cobarde._

"Gra-gracias…" susurro bajando su cabeza, con un adorable rubor en sus mejillas. "Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando?, vamos a terminar esa pócima"

Sacudí mi cabeza afirmativamente. Si quería conquistarla, tenía que dejar de ser tan tímido y torpe. Es decir, parecerme más a mi hermano Daring o aun peor… a mi padre.

Siempre creí que la forma de ganar el corazón de alguien era siendo uno mismo, abrirse a la persona y conquistarla, y no de la manera Charming: basándose en frases ensayadas, atractivo físico, carácter engreído y orgulloso.

Pero a estas alturas, anhelaba un poco de la confianza de mi hermano, para dejar de parecer un idiota ante Raven.

_Oh cuentos. Será más difícil de lo que imagine. _

**Raven POV**

Como había predicho Dexter, nos había sobrado tiempo para comprobar que nuestra poción funcionara a la perfección, y lo hizo. El profesor Rumpelstiski nos dio una A+ por nuestro trabajo, muy a su pesar.

Así que solo nos quedaba esperar a que la clase terminara para poder retirarnos, moría de hambre. Sin pensarlo me lleve una mano al estómago.

"¿Tienes hambre? Creo que quedan unos minutos para poder salir, ¿crees poder sobrevivir?" preguntó Dex con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa divertida.

"Espero sobrevivir" le conteste con tono dramático.

"Si n-no te molesta, y cl-claro que si tú quieres… podríamos amm comer juntos" termino susurrando lo último y mirándome fijamente. ¿Comer juntos? Ahora que hacia memoria, nunca habíamos compartido mesa en el comedor por la tonta regla de "Royals con royals y rebels con rebels". No pude contener la alegría que me causaba su invitación.

"Claro, me encantaría Dex pero… ¿no te causara problemas comer con la futura 'Reina Malvada'?" pregunte haciendo énfasis en la ultimo con cierto desagrado, aun no me agradaba esa idea, nunca sería como mi madre.

Dexter solo rio bajo y rodo los ojos "Como si tú tuvieras una pisca de maldad Raven Queen"

"No me rete Sr. Charming, aún no sabe usted de lo que puedo ser capaz" conteste uniéndome a su juego, quitándole sus lentes en un intento de hacerlo enojar, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al verlo sin ellos. Juraría que mi corazón dejó de latir en ese momento.

Había escuchado los rumores entre las chicas de Ever After High que 'Dexter Charming volvia locas a las mujeres sin sus lentes puestos'. Cuando lo escuche no pude evitar reírme, no porque lo dudara, al contrario, sabía que Dexter era guapo, muy guapo.

Pero nunca lo había visto con mis propios ojos. Su hermoso rostro me quito la respiración. _Respira Raven, respira, no querrás hacer una escena frente a él._

"Entonces enseñame" respondió inclinándose hacia mí con los codos aún sobre la mesa. ¿En qué momento mi corazón se mudó a mis oídos?

No podía pensar, mi mente se había quedado en blanco, hipnotizada por el par de zafiros que me veían como queriendo leer lo que pasaba por mi mente. Me sentía tan vulnerable que de no estar sentada en el banco del escritorio, estaba segura que mis piernas no me habrían podido sostener.

Cuando estaba a punto de contestarle, o mejor dicho, balbucearle mi respuesta, la campana sonó en ese momento. Sentí como la sangre volvía a circular por mi cuerpo, y reí nerviosamente devolviéndole sus lentes.

"Mu-muero de hambre, ¿tú no? Mejor es darnos prisa" y técnicamente hui de él. Todo me tomo por sorpresa, era la primera vez que lo veía así, tan seguro de sí mismo… tan Charming.

Me lleve una mano a mi mejilla, seguro que un tomate estaría pálido a mi lado.

_Oh cielos._

**Daring POV**

"Otro día que dejo al mundo encantado con mi maravillosa presencia." Me decía a mí mismo mientras caminaba con confianza por los pasillos del colegio. Para mí era tan natural todas las miradas que me dirigían a diario, es decir ¿Cómo no mirarme?

Pero a pesar de que me repetía esto contantemente, no podía dejar de sentir un hueco en mi pecho.

"Hola princesas, ¿Cómo están hoy?" repetía una y otra vez a toda doncella que se me atravesara, con mi tan deslumbrante sonrisa. Y todas me contestaban con anhelo en sus ojos, y más de una desmayándose a mis pies. Tenía ese efecto en todas…menos en una, la cual no había dado señales de vida en todo el día, y era a la que realmente quería ver.

Me estaba desesperando, no podía recorrer los pasillos de todo Ever After High una y otra vez sin parecer tonto. Estaba a punto de rendirme hasta que por fin la divise entrando por la puerta principal de la escuela.

Cerise Hood.

Después de la fiesta de Coronación no había dejado de pensar en ella, a quien miento, desde mucho antes me había fijado en la hija de Caperucita Roja. Pero ese mismo pensamiento era el que me frenaba cada día para evitar acercarme a ella… más de lo debido.

¿Por qué? Bueno porque un Charming jamás se fijaría en una rebel. Un Charming siempre se quedaría con la princesa. Un Charming estaba destinado a la grandeza y realiza. Daring Charming estaba destinado a casarse con Apple White y vivir fleices para siempre. Daring Charming nunca debía enamorarse de Cerise Hood.

Pero lo hice.

Nunca sabré como llego a ocurrirme, nunca supe como termine dejándola entrar a mi corazón. Y nunca sabría con exactitud qué fue lo primero que me llamo la atención de ella: su valentía e independencia o su inusual belleza.

Sacudí mi cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos.

_Es solo una rebel, una chica más. Una más._ Me repetía una vez más como todos los días antes de acercarme a saludarla. ¡Qué ridículo! Un Charming jamás se cohibía, jamás se avergonzaba… sin embargo siempre me sentía así frente a ella.

_Rayos. _

"Buenos días Cerise, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?" pregunte lo más confiado que pude al acercarme a ella por la espalda. Al parecer la tome por sorpresa ya que su reacción fue soltar los libros que estaba sacando de su casillero.

Y juraría haber visto sus ojos cambiar a un color dorado por un instante. _Alucinaciones_. Me dije.

"Daring, cielos, no me asustes así" contesto Cerise llevándose sus manos a su caperuza, como temiendo a que se fuera a resbalar de su cabeza.

"Por lo general eso no es lo que provoco a las damiselas" sonreí seductoramente, no pude evitarlo, pero verla sonrojarse me incitaba a seguir. En ese momento se deshizo de mi mirada agachándose a recoger sus libros y hojas esparcidas.

"Yo puedo sola, gracias" contesto rápidamente mientras intentaba evitar que la ayudara.

"Cerise, me ofende, es mi deber ayudar a cualquier señorita en todo tipo de apuros" dije al tiempo que le pasaba las ultimas hojas. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver en sus ojos decepción y amargura en ellos.

"¡Entonces ve y búscalas!" grito la pelinegra. Levantándose de un salto.

Sin darme oportunidad a contestar, la vi marchándose por el pasillo.

Y como siempre, no la detuve.

_Cobarde_.

**Cerise POV**

"Tonto Daring, tontos Charmings" grite al llegar al bosque. Mis ojos se habían vuelto amarillos y comencé a gruñir de frustración.

No podía estar pasándome esto, ¿Por qué de entre todos los chicos tenía que fijarme en un príncipe, y no en cualquier tipo de príncipe, sino en un Charming?

Dolía verlo.

Dolía que la tratara como una más, una chica más. Cuando se fijó en él, sabía qué tipo de hombre era. Pero pensaba que esa atracción seria pasajera, solo estaba encandilada por su natural belleza. Pero al pasar el tiempo, y compartir con él momentos juntos, podía ver al verdadero Daring.

Del cual se había enamorado. No del Daring en busca de aprobación con todo el mundo, no el mujeriego y conquistador de la escuela, no el altivo y orgulloso príncipe que solía aparentar la mayor parte del tiempo

No de él, sino del dulce hombre que la ayudaba cuando está en problemas, el caballero que la saludaba cuando la encontraba por los pasillos, el encantador joven que la había sacado a bailar el día de la Coronación.

Por un momento, esa noche, entre sus brazos en la pista de baile, se permitió soñar con un mundo donde no hubiera etiquetas de Royal o Rebel, donde él la amara a ella, y solo tener ojos para ella, donde él la aceptara tal cual era, y entre eso estaba su secreto.

Y es con ese pensamiento que su burbuja explotaba.

¿Cómo podía tan siquiera pensar que Daring aceptaría lo que era ella y lo que su familia era?

"Los Charming solo rescatan princesas" susurre con tristeza a la nada.

Y no pude evitar que una lagrima solitaria callera por mi mejilla.

_Y yo… estoy muy lejos de ser una._

**Continuara…**

**¿Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias… amm lo que sea? No se olviden de compartírmelas en los reviews (los cuales aprecio con todo mi corazón 3 me hacen mi día)**

**Lo siento por los que son fan de ApplexDaring o LizziexDaring (créanme yo también lo era al principio de la serie) pero después del episodio "La fiesta de coronación" ame al Daring tan lindo y para nada engreído con Cerise que presentaron al final del capítulo.**

**Pero no duden que meteré por ahí algo de eso. ¿Qué sería una historia de amor sin algo de conflicto? (Soy malvada muajajaja) **

**Bye-bye! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? :D

¡Les traigo la TERCERA parte! Les cuento que me ha costado hacer este capítulo, no porque no tenga idea de cómo continuar la historia, sino porque no he podido dejar de escribir los capítulos finales. ¿Frustrante, uh? Fue estresante porque intentaba hacer el siguiente capítulo y se me venían más ideas para el final.

Pero en fin… ¡lo logre!

Los personajes de EAH no me pertenecen.

¡Disfruten!

**Compañeros de laboratorio**

**Capítulo 3**

**Cupid POV**

Cuando el timbre sonó, tuve que recoger sola las cosas que utilizamos para la pócima ya que mi 'querido' compañero ni siquiera le importo ayudarme. Suspire fastidiada. Al terminar recogí mis cosas personales del escritorio. Aún estaba algo deprimida, sabía que tomaría su tiempo poder superar mis sentimientos por el menor de los Charming, pero en verdad esperaba que Dexter y Raven estuvieran juntos, quería que encontraran su felicidad juntos.

Estaba tan entrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta la dirección de mis pasos hasta cuando choque con el ojiazul, quien se encontraba parado en la puesta, mirando hacia un punto inespecífico del pasillo.

"Umm ¿Dexter? ¿Estás bien?" pregunte extrañada. Creí haber escuchado que iban a comer juntos hoy, él y Raven, entonces no entendía que estaba haciendo solo, parado con un semblante de tristeza en su rostro.

Suspiro como respuesta.

"Cupid, intente acercarme a ella… pero al parecer la espante" respondió agachando su rostro, podía oír como se decía 'tonto' en susurros.

"Oh era eso, Dex solo tenle paciencia, estoy segura que para ella esto es nuevo también" le asegure con una sonrisa y una palmada en su hombro. "El arte de enamorar no es una tarea fácil, se necesita de paciencia también, pero al final, si la persona es la correcta, todo habrá valido la pena"

"Ella es la correcta" exclamo con confianza en su voz.

"Ahí lo tienes, así que no te deprimas por cosas como está, sigue adelante príncipe Chamring" le sonreí con confianza mientras le apretaba sus manos queriendo transmitirle confianza. "Mejor vayamos a comer algo para que te despejes un rato ¿te parece?"

"Gracias Cupid" contesto con una sonrisa perfecta. Mi corazón se detuvo.

Aunque no fuera yo la dueña de su corazón, podía jurar que podía vivir cada día a su lado simplemente viendo sus brillantes ojos azules y su deslumbrante sonrisa.

**Dexter POV**

Agradecía enormemente tener a Cupid como amiga, no sabría qué hacer si ella no estuviera ahí para darme palabras de aliento o sabios consejos cuando más los necesitaba. Sabía que en ella podía encontrar un hombro firme en donde apoyarme.

Pocos minutos después de nuestra conversación llegamos a la cafetería. Riéndonos de cosas que habían pasado durante la semana. Era tan natural hablar con ella.

Recogí dos bandejas para comida, pasándole una la pelirrosa. Seguimos conversando de trivialidades mientras escogíamos nuestros alimentos y pagábamos por ellos. Escogimos una mesa cercana a una ventana. Era un precioso día, ¿Cómo no aprovechar su luz?

"Vaya, te gustan los cupcakes ¿verdad?" pregunto Cupid señalándome los dos cupckes con betún de chocolate que había tomado al final.

"Si, desde que tengo memoria son mi postre favorito" conteste mirándola. "Mamá siempre ha hecho unos delicioso cupcakes, y los suele hacer cuando es mi cumpleaños"

Sonreí al recordar el rostro sonriente y lleno de bondad de mi madre, siempre recibía un regaño de parte de mi padre cuando la descubría haciendo los cupcakes en la cocina del palacio, y le recordaba que ella era la reina y no debía estar haciendo la tarea de las cocineras. Pero como siempre ella le respondía con una sonrisa aún más grande y brillante que 'nada sabe mejor si lo haces con todo el amor que tu corazón pueda dar'.

Y así de fácil, papá la dejaba continuar con su tarea. No sin antes abrazarla y besarla con cariño. Sabía que mi padre siempre se ha sentido afortunado y bendecido por tener a una mujer, como mi madre, a su lado.

Y eso era lo que quería en mi propia vida. Una princesa que no le de miedo ser quien era, defender sus ideales y permitirme formar parte de ellos.

Y mi mente empezó a perderse en un mar violeta. Como _sus_ ojos.

Fue cuando no pude evitar sentir una mirada taladrándome la cabeza. Al voltear a mi costado buscando el origen me encontré con _esos_. Los cuales me esquivaron rápidamente, poniendo un velo de cabello oscuro de por medio, como barrera.

Confundido solo me limite a comenzar con mi almuerzo.

**Raven POV**

El almuerzo estaba transcurrió sin incidentes, tranquilo. Hasta que a mi lado, a unas cuentas mesas de distancia escuche las voces entre risas de Dexter y Cupid.

No podía dejar de pensar en los ocupantes de la mesa de a lado. Me ponía ansiosa pensar en lo que estaban compartiendo con tanta risa de por medio.

Me sentía extraña.

_Celosa_.

"Raven, ¿todo bien?" me sobresalto la voz de Cerise a mi lado. Ante mi confusión solo me limite a ver lo que ella me señalaba: mi plato casi lleno.

"Si, estoy bien, solo algo cansada"

Fue cuando de nuevo las risas se desconcentraron. Y no pude evitar voltear de nuevo.

"En serio, toma uno por favor" escuche a Dexter, al mismo tiempo que le extendía un cupcake a la joven.

"Pero Dexter…"

"¡Insisto! No hay nada mejor que compartirlo con alguien especial" sonrió suavemente el ojiazul. Sentí una punzada en mi corazón.

'_Alguien especial'._

"Gra-gracias" respondió Cupid sonrojada mientras tomaba entre sus manos el postre. Por un momento sus manos se tocaron haciendo sobresaltar a ambos. Cupid parecía brillar con su sonrojo, y fue tan obvio en ese momento los sentimientos que ella tenía para con Dexter.

Y Dexter le regreso la sonrisa, sin apartar sus manos unidas.

"Oh, espera, tienes glaseado en tu mejilla" señalo Cupid, alargando la mano para quitarle el rastro de alimento. Al terminar volvió a unir sus manos con Dexter.

No lo soporte más. Me levante con rapidez, sobresaltando a Maddie, Cerise y Cedar.

"Lo siento chicas, me estoy sintiendo mal, creo que me iré a descansar un momento a mi cuarto"

Sin esperar respuesta me marche rápidamente de ahí. Me sentía mareada, mi pecho dolía y mis ojos picaban amenazando con derramar lagrimar rápidamente.

Aun no llegaba Apple cuando llegue a mi habitación, así que simplemente me tire a mi cama bocabajo abrasando a mi almohada, y me dedique a observar el cielo que se podía apreciar a través del balcón.

Todo era tan confuso.

Sabía que me gustaba el menor de loa Charming, y mucho. Pero estos sentimientos me confundían.

Había deseado ser Cupid en ese momento.

Y solo pensando en eso, me dormí.

**Cerise POV**

¿Pero qué rayos acaba de pasar? De la nada Raven se había levantado y se había ido con la excusa que se sentía mal.

Algo no me olía bien aquí.

Voltee a todos lados en busca de algún indicio que me iluminara un poco mas de lo que pudo haber perturbado a mi amiga, pero no encontré nada fuera de lo común.

Oh no… esperen, creo que ya vi lo que pudo ser.

Dexter y Cupid se encontraban a unas cuentas mesas de distancia y hablaban como los mejores amigos del mundo. Pero lo único extraño de la escena era Cupid, con su rostro sonrojado y su actitud nerviosa.

Cupid estaba enamorada de la persona que tenía enfrente.

Entonces todo tomo sentido.

Decidí ir tras Raven para hablar con ella, pero me detuvo la escena que tenía frente a mí.

Daring estaba entrando al comedor con Lizzie colgada de su brazo. Ambos lucían felices y hablaban animadamente… demasiado juntos.

No pude evitar gruñir exasperada ante tal escena.

"Amm ¿Cerise?" escuche a Cedar llamarme, y me di cuenta que estaba dañando la mesa con mis uñas.

"Creo que alguien sufre de algo llamado 'celos locos'" rio Maddie tras su propio comentario.

"¡¿Qué?!" grite exasperada. Era una ridícula idea. ¿Yo, Cerise Hood, hija de Caperucita Roja y el Gran Lobo Feroz… celosa?

Y solo me basto ver como Lizzie deslizaba su mano hasta tomar la de Daring y entrelazar sus dedos con los de él para salir corriendo del lugar, mucho más rápido que Raben.

"Si, estoy celosa" les gruñí antes de perderme entre los pasillos. Dejando a Cedar más confundida, de seguro aún no sabía que rayos pasaba, y a Maddie riendo como loca mientras me veía ir.

"¡Lo sabía!" pude escuchar perfectamente como canturreo la hija del Sombrerero Loco, a pesar de estar a bastantes metros lejos de ellas.

Y yo pensando en darle consejos a Raven. ¡Que irónico!

**Daring POV**

Después de que Cerise me dejara confundido a la pitad del pasillo, decidí pasear un rato en los jardines del colegio, para despejar mi mente y poder pensar con claridad.

Estaba enojado y confundido… ¡conmigo mismo! Osea yo jamás me enojaba conmigo, todo lo hacía perfecto desde que tengo memoria.

Pero tenía que llegar cierta caperucita roja y poner mi mundo de cabeza.

Se acabó, tenía que dejar esta tontería de una buena vez.

Debía seguir mi cuento, encontrar una princesa, salvarla y vivir felices para simple. Punto. ¿Qué tan complicado debía ser eso?

"Vaya, si piensas un poco más de seguro que te saldrá humo por las orejas"

Me encontré cara a cara con Lizzie, le sonreí. De todas las jóvenes que conocía, ella me daba seguridad de poder ser yo mismo sin ser juzgado o criticado.

"Buen día, mi hermosa dama" le salude galantemente mientras le besaba el dorso de la mano.

"Buen día, apuesto caballero" respondió uniéndose al juego. "¿Qué haces solo por aquí? No es como usualmente te encuentras"

"Bueno Lizzie, cada caballero tiene sus malos días, aunque sea alguien tan genial como yo"

"Te entiendo" me sonrío dulcemente.

Por un momento recordé nuestra primera y última cita, la había pasado muy bien a su lado, a pesar de haber sido iniciado como una apuesta. Descubrí que debajo de la imagen de fría y despiadada princesa de corazones que solía aparentar, se encontraba una dulce y cálida joven. Ella me gustaba, no lo podía negar, pero para mi pesar, no era la dueña de mi corazón.

Pero para tener mi cuento, no precisamente me tenía que enamorar perdidamente de la princesa que debía rescatar. Es decir, era ideal, más no obligatorio. Pero creo que eso era mucho mejor que terminar rompiendo todas las reglas para casarme con una rebel.

Entonces lo supe, Lizzie podía ser _esa_ princesa. No la amaba, pero con el tiempo mi aprecio y cariño por ella podía crecer, y quizá algún día, quien sabe, tal vez podía llegar amarla… y ella a mí.

Y así honraría a mi padre, a mi familia, a mi apellido y a mí mismo.

"Lizzie, ¿te apetecería acompañarme a almorzar?" pregunte de repente. Solo podía pensar en que el sonrojo de Lizzie no era nada comparado con las adorables mejillas rojas de Cerise.

_¡Basta Daring!_

"Me encantaría" respondió mientras enlazaba nuestros brazos.

Bueno, que nadie diga que Daring Charming no estaba intentado seguir las reglas de los cuentos de hadas para conseguir el dichoso 'Felices para siempre'.

Y aun así, lo único que podía imaginar a Cerise a mi lado.

Sentía que estaba siendo demasiado egoísta, solo pensaba en mí y en mi final feliz. Tenía que pensar que Lizzie también merece un final feliz. Y si ella me daba una oportunidad, yo debía darle todo de mi para hacerla feliz.

**Continuara…**

**¿Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias? Recuerden compartírmelas en los reviews (los cuales amo con todo mi corazón y los tomo en cuenta)**

**¡Chao!**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! ¿Cómo los navidad, año nuevo, san Valentín y amm estos meses?

Lo sé, lo sé…. ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo lamento tanto! Mi plan era por lo menos un capitulo cada semana, pero me prohibieron llevar mi laptop conmigo en las vacaciones, y luego por un problema no me la regresaron a tiempo, y después se me perdió el borrador de la historia y blah blah *Pretextos*

La buena noticia es que técnicamente… ya tengo la historia terminada… en borrador (de papel ¬¬).

Y lo que les puedo decir, es que si TODO marcha bien (¡que es lo que espero! Pero la vida tiene sus contratiempos) esta historia tendrá _aproximadamente_ 20 capítulos más.

Así que…. ¡Les traigo la cuarta parte!

Los personajes de EAH no me pertenecen.

¡Disfruten!

Ah, si ven faltas de ortografías, este… perdón :P

**Compañeros de laboratorio**

**Capítulo 4**

**Raven POV**

Agradecía muchísimo que hoy fuera sábado, me permití dormir un poco más cuando escuche a Apple irse de la habitación, no sin antes escucharla entre sueños contarme sus planes para el día de hoy y todas las 'maravillosas' cosas que iba a hacer.

Cuando decidí que era suficiente, me levante dispuesta a darme un relajante baño.

Aún estaba confundida con respecto a mis sentimientos por Dexter, pero decidí que este día lo dedicaría a mí, sin pensar en cierta parejita que… _Raven, no estas iniciando muy bien el día entonces._

Rayos.

Agite mi cabeza en un intento de alejar todas esas imágenes de los días anteriores.

Cuando termine de bañarme me envolví en una toalla, y comencé a secar el exceso de mi cabello con otra.

Estaba por escoger el conjunto de ropa que vestiría el día de hoy, cuando escuche que llamaban a la puerta, de seguro era Apple, siempre se le olvidaba de algo.

"Apple, ¿ahora que se te…?" no pude continuar, ya que al abrir la puerta me tope cara a cara con Dexter. "¡Dexter! Que sorpresa"

"Ah… y-yo" tartamudeo volteando a otro lado rápidamente. Confundida iba a preguntar qué pasaba, hasta que caí en la cuenta que solo llevaba una toalla enredada al cuerpo, la cual dejaba descubierta la mayor parte mis piernas. Sentí como todos los matices de rojo se hacían presentes en mi rostro.

Solté un grito y le cerré la puerta en la nariz al joven príncipe.

"¡Lo sie-siento!" lo escuche disculparse. "Yo so-solo quería invitarte a la villa, pe-pero veo que estas ocupada y yo solo estoy molestando… puedo venir después"

Aun me encontraba recargada en la puerta con mi rostro enterrado en mis manos.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, y comencé a sentirme mareada. Ni siquiera me atreví a contestarle, no podía encontrar mi voz.

_¡Oh cielos! Que vergüenza. _

"Es-este… ¡no! No te apures, en seguida salg-go" Corrí rápidamente a cambiarme y a arreglarme. Gracias al cielo ya había elegido mi atuendo para hoy, y utilizando un poco de magia pude secar y arreglar mi cabello.

Antes de abrir la puerta del dormitorio, me detuve y me obligue a respirar profundamente.

_Tranquila Raven, relájate. _

"¡Dexter! Que agradable sorpresa, no esperaba verte… amm ¿hoy?" conteste lo más tranquila posible, pero a quien engaño… ¡sonó tan torpe!

"Si, yo, este… bueno ayer desapareciste del comedor, y Cedar me dijo que te sentías mal, te visite anoche pero al parecer no me escuchaste y tampoco contestaste tu mirrowphone y bueno me preocupe" confeso Dexter, viéndome a los ojos. ¿Cómo no enamorarte de semejante hombre?

"¿En serio? Vaya, debí de estar más 'cansada' de lo que imagine, lamento haberte hecho preocupar" y realmente no lo había escuchado, ni a mi mirrowphone.

"Siempre me preocupare por ti Raven"

Ok, eso no me lo esperaba, pero su comentario esta bañado en sinceridad, lo podía escuchar. Pero era tan vergonzoso que mejor lo deje pasar.

"Entonces… ¿nos vamos?" pregunte avergonzada, evitando sus ojos.

"¡Claro!"

Caminamos tranquilamente hasta llegar a la villa, hablando de cosas triviales, compartiendo risas y recuerdos.

Conforme caminábamos moría de ganas de tomar su mano, poder entrelazar nuestros dedos. Pero al notar como miradas de hermosas jóvenes se posaban sobre Dexter, me hacían deshacerme de ese pensamiento, retirar rápidamente mi mano. Yo ya había desperdiciado mi oportunidad con él, y estaba segura que él ya había recapacitado sus sentimientos hacia mí.

Y la imagen de él con Cupid solo hizo que mi corazón se estrujara más.

"¿Raven?" lo escuche llamarme "¿E-estas bien? ¿Dije algo inapropiado?"

Al levantar mi vista, sentí las lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas.

_Oh_.

Rápidamente intente secarlas pero más de estas salían por mis ojos, haciendo mi tarea inútil. Me sentí avergonzada de hacerle tal escena al castaño frente a mí, y en plena villa.

Pero sentí como su mano tomaba la mía y me llevaba a paso veloz lejos de ahí. Lejos de todas los ojos curiosos que se posaban en nosotros.

Llegamos a un lindo prado cerca del lugar. Pero al mismo tiempo alejado de todo.

"Y-yo como lo sien…" mi respuesta se ahogó en las prendas de su pecho. Me había abrazado, y me mantenía fuertemente sujeta entre sus brazos. Y eso solo hizo que más lágrimas salieran. Sin importar nada, solo le abrace fuertemente de vuelta.

"Estoy aquí" susurro en mi oído, mientras con una mano acariciaba mi cabeza, transmitiéndome paz. "Siempre estaré aquí"

No podía pronunciar palabras, solo pude hundirme más en su pecho. Y no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero cuando logre tranquilizarme, él aún estaba pacientemente consolándome.

"Dexter, no sé qué decir" me separe muy a mi pesar, de sus brazos, solo para verlo a los ojos.

"No digas nada entonces" susurro tranquilamente, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y limpiando todo rastro de ellas. No pude evitar sonrojarme, y ahora si estaba segura que se daría cuenta, no podía ocultarlo, al igual que los latidos que salían de mi pecho. "Puedes contar conmigo siempre Raven, no tienes por qué cargar, con lo que te atormenta, tu sola"

No pude evitar mirarle con agradecimiento. Yo sé que le costaba darse cuenta, pero realmente era digno de ser un Charming.

Así que simplemente asentí posando mis manos sobre las suyas, que seguían en mis mejillas. Y por impulso me puse de puntitas para besar su mejilla izquierda.

"Gracias" sonreí viéndolo a los ojos. No quería separarme de él aun, e inconscientemente apreté con fuerza las solapas de su chaqueta.

**Dexter POV**

Ok, si alguien no me detenía en este instante, terminaría besando a la hermosa chica frente a mí. Casi estaba seguro que el tiempo se detuvo a nuestro alrededor.

Me encontraba absorto en la calidez de su rostro en mis manos, en el olor a lavanda que desprendía y que hacía que perdiera mi cordura, en sus enigmáticos iris violetas que eran dos grandes espejos bañados en inocencia.

Y sus labios… ok, ok, concéntrate Dex, concentración.

Queria conquistarla, pero no me aprovecharia de las cincunstancias por las cuales pasaba en este momento, eso no era digno de un caballero.

Primero tenía que recuerar su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos. Mi confesión tenía que esperar un poco más.

Fue hasta que ví como su rostro empezo a tornarse rojizo, que me di cuenta que aun tenia sus mijillas prisioneras entre mis manos. Rapidamente las aparte avergonzado.

"¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?" pregunte con timidez, no era algo brillante, pero era la posibilidad mas aceptable en este momento.

"Por supuesto" contesto sonriendo, tomandome del brazo mientras me guiaba de nuevo a la villa.

Definitivamente quería conquistarla, quería enamorarla, pero si para eso tenía que esperarla, lo haría también. Por que ella merecía la pena, porque quería que me amara por quién era.

Y entre risas y bromas, se nos fue la tarde en el café de la villa.

La mejor tarde de mi vida, bueno… hasta ahora. Aun que estaba seguro que cualquier tarde con ella, sería mi favorita.

**Cerise POV**

La tranquilidad del bosque era lo que necesitaba, tanto que no me di cuenta que me había quedado dormida bajo un árbol a mitad de este.

Me incorpore estirándome en el proceso, intente hacer memoria de lo ocurrido el día anterior, pero la puñalada en mi corazón me detuvo. No quería recordar. Sentía mis ojos hinchados, y de seguro mi apariencia era deprimente.

Necesitaba urgentemente refrescarme, aclarar mi mente.

"Tonto" susurre al tiempo que me levantaba y acomodaba mis ropas.

Empecé a caminar en dirección al río, mi mente era un desastre. ¿Celosa? Aun no lograba entenderlo del todo. Sabia de mis sentimientos hacia el mayor de los Charming, los había aceptado, me rendí ante ellos. Pero tampoco era tonta… sabía que soñaba con cosas imposibles. Pero si lo único que tenía eran sueños, los atesoraría en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Al llegar a río, me incline para tomar agua entre mis manos.

Pero un ruido, apenas audible, me puso en alerta en seguida. Agudice todos mis sentidos para dar con el intruso, no estaba de humor para aceptar que alguien se metiera con ella en estos momentos.

Al olfatear, un aroma muy conocido la inundo.

"No puede ser…" susurre.

"¿Cerise?" pregunto Daring, saliendo de tras de un arbusto. "Por fin te encuentro"

El cielo debería odiarme, de eso estaba segura. ¿No podría dejarme en paz? Siempre cuando mi alma esta turbada, y empieza a menguar mi dolor, siempre parece él, para confundirme de nuevo.

"¿Me estabas buscando?" pregunte escéptica, aun permaneciendo hincada.

"Por supuesto querida, no pasó desapercibido tu huida de la cafetería el día de ayer" dijo sonriendo de lado. Mi corazón brinco, ¿se había dado cuenta de eso? Ósea que… me tomaba en cuenta, aunque solo fuera en cosas como esas, mi presencia no la pasaba por alto.

"Es que yo…" sentía mi respiración cortarse. Y estaba casi segura que él sabía el efecto que tenía sobre mí. "Yo…"

"¿Tú…?" pregunto acercándose y ofreciéndome una mano para levantarme, teniéndome aun sujeta cuando lo hice. "¿No será acaso de que te pusiste celosa de Lizzie? Es decir, TODAS lo hacen, ¿Por qué serias la excepción?"

¿Se estaba burlando de mí? Se estaba comportando como el idiota que siempre mostraba ante los demás, me… estaba tratando como las demás. Definitivamente no estaba jugando limpio, él era un mujeriego, y nunca iba a cambiar, y yo de tonta siguiéndolo amando. Yo de tonta siguiendo soñando con él. No era justo que jugara así conmigo.

_Tonta, siempre te ha visto como una más… ¿Por qué serías la excepción? _

Sentí mis ojos picar. Por un momento pensé que le importaba.

¡No, no iba a llorar! No le daría ese gusto.

"¡Cerise!"

Ambos nos sorprendimos, y volteamos hacia el lugar donde se había escuchado mi nombre.

"Sparrow…" susurre al ver al joven rockero caminando hacia nosotros.

"¡Hey! Me tenías preocupado, dijiste que solo tardarías unos minutos" respondió con su usual aura despreocupada. "¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo Daring? Suéltala"

Sentí como el agarre de las manos de Daring sobre las mías se incrementaba. No pude evitar verlo, y me sorprendió como el brillo de sus ojos se oscurecía en ese momento.

"¿Quién me lo ordena? ¿Acaso eres algo de ella?" pregunto evidentemente molesto.

"Pues… creo que _ser_ su novio es algo que cuenta, ¿no lo crees?" respondió altaneramente, con una sonrisa a juego con sus actitud.

"¿Qué…?" no alcanzo a formular su pregunta, cuando sentí un ligero pero firme tirón en mi brazo, liberándome del agarre del rubio.

"¿Nos vamos?" pregunto Sparrow, ignorando la confusión del joven frente a nosotros, y de paso la mía. Pero al ver sus ojos, supe que estaba haciendo esta escena para ayudarme. Estaba siendo mi salvavidas. Simplemente sujete con firmeza mi capucha, ocultando mi rostro mientras asentía levemente. "Nos vemos, Charming"

No tuve el valor de voltear atrás y ver como se tomó todo esto, pero tampoco quería verlo, no sin evitar que mis ojos se cristalizaran por las crueles palabras que me había dicho. Solo quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, alejarme. Inconscientemente afirme más el agarre sobre la mano del guitarrista.

"No seas demasiado obvia, ¿quieres?" dijo, ya cuando estábamos a una distancia considerable del río. Segura de que ya habíamos perdido al rubio príncipe desde hace minutos. Levante mi cabeza, solo para ver su nuca, ya que iba unos pasos delante de mí. "Lo eres demasiado y eso es molesto"

"¿Obvia?" pregunte inconscientemente.

"Por favor, se nota a kilómetros que estas enamorada de ese tipo" lo escuche bufar.

Oh no, entonces ¿era demasiado obvia? Si él lo había notado, eso significa ¿qué Daring también?

_¡Oh no!_

"Deja de torturarte, tonta. Daring no se ha dado cuenta, aunque presuma de conocer a las mujeres, para _esto_ es demasiado idiota como para darse cuenta por sí solo" dijo el castaño volteando a verme por unos segundos. "Aun que lo que si me sorprende… es que él te guste, no pensé que fueras de su club de fans"

"No soy de su club de fans" intente defenderme, pero ya sabía que era una guerra perdida. Sparrow era un chico difícil de engañar, demasiado perceptivo. Así que simplemente calle.

"Mira, no te voy a juzgar… pero" hasta ese momento me había dado cuenta que habíamos salidos del bosque y aun estábamos tomados de la mano. No puede evitar sonrojarme cuando volteo a verme de repente. "Espero que entiendas el tipo de persona que es Daring, y si eres inteligente sabrás que lo más probable es que salgas lastimada de todo esto, así que te daré un consejo: aléjate mientras puedas"

Y dicho esto, soltó mi mano, caminando hacia la entrada de Ever After High.

Con tristeza, lleve mis manos hacia mi corazón. Sabía que lo único que Sparrow había dicho, era la verdad. Sabía que todo esto acabaría mal para mí, no importaba cual fuera el desenlace. Yo saldría perdiendo. Lo sabía pero…

No podía evitar llorar por lo mismo.

**Sparrow POV**

"Tonta" susurre al aire mientras afinaba mi guitarra en la privacidad de mi cuarto.

No pude evitar levantar mi mano que había estado en contacto con la de la joven caperuza. Recordando su suave textura, su calidez. Una sonrisa triste se formó en mis labios, al tiempo que volvía mi atención a los acordes que sabía de memoria.

Hacía mucho tiempo que quería tocar su piel, que había soñado con hacerlo, pero nunca tuve el valor para expresarlo. Hasta el día de hoy.

Cuando la vi en esa situación, con el idiota más grande del mundo.

Los sentimientos que Cerise tenía hacia el rubio no me eran indiferentes, los había notado hace mucho. ¿Por qué? Bueno, como no notarlo, si llevo el mismo tiempo observándola en secreto.

Mis sentimientos por ella crecieron cada día, hasta ser parte de mí. Todo de ella lo amaba, y por decir TODO, me refería también a su _secreto_. Si, sabia de eso, sabía que su padre era el Gran Lobo Feroz, sabía que fingían no conocerse cuando se topaban en el pasillo y pasaban a ser 'maestro-alumna', sabía que a veces se veía en secreto con sus padres en el bosque, y también… sabía lo que ocultaba tras su caperuza.

Y aun así, mi amor y admiración hacia ella creció.

Por eso, no iba a permitir que la lastimaran, y si eso significaba defenderla de todos en EverAfter High, lo haría.

Incluso de Daring. No podía confiar en él. No sabía si era digno de alguien como Carise.

_No permitiría que sufriera por su causa_. Eso fue mi pensamiento cuando reuní el valor de salir de mi escondite, y arrebatarla de su lado. No permitiría que la trataran como una chica cualquiera, lo cual ni en un millón de años sería. Ella merecía ser tratada como el ser más vaciante del mundo, como la mujer más maravillosa del planeta.

"Pero… quisiera ser yo quien te trate así" susurre al cielo desde mi habitación. "Cerise"

**Daring POV**

_¡Que rayos acababa de pasar!_

_¿Quién se creía Hood? Y pensar que era mi amigo. _

Me encontraba en este momento entrenando solo en el salón de armas para héroes, quería sacar toda mi frustración, mi enojo, así que simplemente elegía a donde atacar con mi espada y lo derribaba, no me importaba que daños le hacía al material, simplemente quería quitarme la ira que llevaba dentro.

Recordar lo sucedido esa mañana solo hacía que me sentirá más enfermo conmigo mismo. No fui capaz de seguirles y llevarme a Cerise lejos de él. No fui capaz de enfrentarme a la realidad.

No fui capaz de enfrentarme al hecho de que la joven a la que amo, se haya enamorado de otro, que Hood fue capaz de llevarse el corazón de la hija de Caperucita Roja, que él, el heredero del Príncipe Charming, perdiese contra Sparrow, en una guerra que desde un inicio estaba perdida, ya que él ya había elegido seguir su destino, así que…

_¿Por qué dolía tanto?_

Él ya había elegido a Lizzie como su fuera reina, así que debería concentrarse en eso. Sabía que le costaría olvidar a la joven de cabello oscuro como la noche, pero aún no estaba preparado para verle en brazos de otro.

Si, su defecto principal: ser celoso.

_Pero nunca fue tuya_.

No era justo, no le arrastraría a Cerise a un final trágico, ella merecía ser feliz… pero la quería a su lado.

Otro defecto: ser egoísta.

Quería todo de ella, quería que su atención fuera para él, solo de él, que su amor, sus caricias, sus ojos, sus pensamientos, sus labios, todo de ella gritara su nombre.

Otro: codicia.

"¿Daring?" la voz de Lizzie lo saco de sus pensamientos, voltee a verla, con la respiración agitada, y sintiendo como el sudor le empapaba todo su rostro. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? "Vaya, si que te has esmerado"

Voltee a mi alrededor y vi el material del salón hecho trizas por mis actos.

Suspire, limpiándome las gotas de sudor que pasaban por mi mandíbula con la manga de mi camisa.

"Lo siento querida, necesitaba esta clase en privado, para ordenar mi cabeza" le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

"Espero que lo hayas logrado" pregunto acercándose más.

"Lo hice" conteste tomándola de las manos mientras la acercaba más a mí, besando sus nudillos.

_¿Lo hice?_

_._

.

.

_No, aun no. Pero mentiré hasta que se vuelva mi realidad. _

**Continuara…**

**¿Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias… amenazas? Recuerden compartírmelas en los reviews (los cuales amo con todo mi corazón y los tomo en cuenta)**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
